Remember the Bond
by stephfarrow94
Summary: After the Vongola Guardians and all their associates are murdered, a mysterious force sends Tsuna back in time to try and change the future into one that isn't so dark. Time travel fic.
1. Chapter 1

The only thing on a nineteen-year-old Tsunayoshi Sawada's mind was the bodies that had been strewn throughout the mansion belonging to the Vongola Family. The blood belonging to his closest friends – his _family. _

The brunet remembered stepping over the pale body of Takeshi Yamamoto, the avid baseballer's body torn apart like a toy belonging to a rambunctious pup. Hayato Gokudera was slumped against the wall opposite the taller male, his chest torn open, green eyes staring lifelessly at nothing.

He could recall the dread as Kyouya Hibari's cold body fell from the iron rod it had been impaled on, dropping onto his own person. The horror of pushing away his strongest guardian's lifeless body was traumatising.

The young man couldn't begin to think that others outside of his family had been targeted; the Varia, the Kokuyo group belonging to Mukuro Rokudo, the Chiavarone Family... Even the Arcobaleno were dead, their bodies laying in grotesque manners where they had fallen.

Was anyone left alive? Anyone at all?

Tsuna dropped to his knees, his blood-soaked body leaning against the car he had been in just seconds ago. He threw up, lurching forward from the effort, tears leaking from his eyes harder than they had in a long time.

Lifting his hands to grip at his brunet hair, he pulled, ripped, tore handfuls of hair from his scalp as he _screamed. _He hadn't wanted this; he had never wanted to be the Vongola Decimo. All he had wanted was to laugh with his friends, eat meals with his family, live a normal life suitable to that of a 'No-good Tsuna'.

Falling to the ground, Tsuna cried hysterically as he pulled his knees to his chest, the agony of having lost the people closest to him in such a cruel way. Cursing the Gods, blaming himself for having dragged everyone into a mess he could have never anticipated, he wished for his own death.

However, after what felt like hours to the young man, Tsuna opened his eyes, only to find he was no longer curled up in the grass on the side of the road – no; he was back in his bedroom at the home he had lived in for as long as he could remember.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Tsuna sat up, trying to comprehend what could possibly have happened. He made his way to the doorway, in time to clearly hear his mother call him down for breakfast. Sniffing, unable to cry any longer, the young man followed the voice; had his mother survived? Unknowing of the carnage her son had suffered through previously?

"Mum...?" Tsuna poked his head into the kitchen, glancing at the dining table. However, he did a double-take when a familiar head of silver was seated next to one of black. What... had... Gokudera...? _Lambo? _ "What...?"

"Tenth!" Said boy leapt to his feet at the sight of his best friend, his boss, his most important person in the world. "Good morning, Tenth!"

Tsuna blinked. Gokudera was... alive...? And... in his fourteen-year-old body...?

The brunet wasn't aware of the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body became limp, his world going black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tsuna came to, it was to find himself back in his bed, Gokudera sitting at his side. Brown eyes blinked before Sawada pushed himself into a sitting position, trying to work out what had happened.

Gokudera, upon noticing his boss' movements, moved to his side, his eyes wide with worry. "Tenth! Tenth, you fainted! What happened?!"

Tsuna's eyes filled with tears as he surveyed his best friend. He sniffed, reaching up to rub at his eyes. "G-gokudera-kun..."

"What is it, Tenth?" Gokudera bit his lip. "Should I find Reborn?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No, I... Gokudera-kun... H-how old are we...?"

The silver-haired boy frowned at these words as he spoke. "Fourteen. Why?"

"...And Reborn's... here...?"

"Tenth, what happened?"Gokudera reached out, grabbing the smaller boy's hands in concern. "Did you hit your head on the way down?"

"...This isn't right... You're supposed to be dead... Everyone... I-I..."

"Tenth..."

"Gokudera-kun, you... probably won't believe me, but... this isn't me... I-I... Future... I... Dead... Everyone... Dead..."

"What are you talking about, Tenth?" Gokudera's voice was soft, almost as if he was confused beyond belief by the smaller teen's words. "Did you get hit by the Ten-Year Bazooka or something?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I-it's nothing like that... See, I... I-I'm fourteen again when I... before I fainted... I was nineteen... The Vongola Decimo... Everyone was dead... I don't know what happened... I don't know why I'm here... I just..."

Gokudera moved to sit beside his boss, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "I don't understand, Tenth..."

"I don't, either!" Tsuna whimpered, his eyes widening as he reached out to grab the Storm Guardian's arms. "I just... I saw... everyone... dead... I was crying... And then this..."

"Time travel, perhaps?" An unexpected voice spoke from the doorway. Both Gokudera and Tsuna turned to find Reborn standing in the doorway, a solemn look on his face. The baby clarified himself as he noticed the confused expressions of his two students. "If what Tsuna is saying is true, then there is really no other force out there that could rewind time _and _revert the body to the age equivalent to the time period. It's a possibility we should keep in mind."

"But… _how _would that be possible?" Tsuna questioned. He felt like he was losing his mind here. "It's not…"

"By some standard, time travel is possible. Look at the Ten-Year Bazooka for example. I can't think of anything else that could have caused this. Can _you?"_

Both Gokudera and Tsuna shook their heads; it was true they were both clueless – but _time travel? _

"What do you think will happen…?" Tsuna asked in a whisper, his voice heavy with the tears he couldn't stop crying. "In the future…"

"I heard." Reborn was stoic, knowing that the 'everyone' Tsuna had been talking about included him – possibly all of the Arcobaleno. "I don't know what we can do, Tsuna. The only thing I can think of is to try and change the course of the future – but to what effect? What caused it? There's nothing we can do until things become clearer."

Tsuna's eyes closed as images of Ryohei Sasagawa, his Sun Guardian, lay strewn over Lambo of the Bovino Family as if he were trying to protect the young boy.

The brunet shook, never wanting to have to relive that trauma ever again. "…W-whatever it takes, Reborn…"

Gokudera looked from Sawada to Reborn, not sure what to say. He wanted to do whatever he could for Tsuna – but how could he help when he didn't even know what was going on?

"Tsuna, it's probably best we map out the major events in the future to try and get a lead on this." Reborn, as always, was on top of things. "From now to our deaths, what can you remember?"

Tsuna frowned as he racked his brain desperately, trying to recall anything vital – but the stress he had been undergoing had vanquished all hope of that. "…I… I can't think right now… Reborn… My head hurts and I can't concentrate… I just want to sleep…"

Reborn nodded in understanding; it wasn't fair to put this kind of stress on a fourteen-year-old, no matter how important it was. It could wait until Tsuna was feeling better at least.

"Gokudera, I'm going out to meet with the other guardians," Reborn said as he turned around to leave the room. "Keep an eye on Tsuna and if he mentions anything important, take note."

Gokudera nodded. "Of course, Reborn." Looking back at Tsuna, he was prepared to take care of the smaller boy as best he could. "I'm here for you, Tenth. Just rest. I'll stay with you."

Tsuna's eyes filled with tears once more, thankful for the friend he has – the agony of seeing him so lifeless in the future… It was something he couldn't live with, knowing they had all died because he was too weak to protect any of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is only short as I don't like doing time skips in the same chapter. However, the next chapter should be longer, too. **

One advantange that Tsuna had found in being sent back in time was that he already knew what was going to happen before it did. It had been useful for small things every now and then, like such as knowing what was going to be on his tests before the class took them or when he was going to trip over in public and make a fool of himself.

The only thing was that he knew such petty things wouldn't stop everyone he cared about from dying in the future.

It wasn't until murmurs popped up about Disciplinary Committee members being attacked did Tsuna realise that he could possibly make the first change by handling Mukuro and his gang members differently.

_Should we still fight or not? _Tsuna found himself sitting in class, doodling absentmindedly on a sheet of paper as he stared out of the window. _Everyone gets hurt pretty bad, but… Mukuro isn't the type of person to listen to reason… But Lancia… I've got to do _something _about Lancia for sure… _

"Psst! Hey, Tenth!"

Tsuna blinked before he turned around, facing Gokudera who was standing behind him. "What is it?"

"You'd know who's the one behind the attacks, wouldn't you?" the silver-haired teenager asked. There was a glint in his eye, one that Tsuna knew meant he was excited for a fight.

"Well, yeah…" Tsuna bit his lip, hoping Gokudera wasn't about to jump the gun and go looking for trouble. "But I think it's better if we..." the brunet trailed off, not sure how to finish his words.

"If we…?" Gokudera pressed, anxious to hear his friend's thoughts. "You'd know how to beat them, so what's with the hesitation?"

"I don't think it's fighting we need to do, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said gently. "There's got to be a way around it."

"But why wouldn't we fight?" Gokudera tilted his head like a confused puppy, his green eyes dull.

"Because it doesn't always solve everything, Gokudera-kun. The person behind these attacks… I can't say I understand him, but… fighting_ isn't _the way to go about it. We need him to understand that he can be our _friend_."

"I really don't understand your reasoning, Tenth…" Gokudera grabbed his chin as he hummed in thought for a few seconds, "…but I suppose you're the Tenth and I'll trust you."

Tsuna smiled, glad that he had talked his friend out of violence. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

Before the silver-haired teenager could reply, their teacher stepped into the classroom, signalling the beginning of class. Gokudera went back to his own desk at the back of the room, leaving Tsuna to return to his thoughts.

_There's got to be _something _we can do… _Tsuna returned to staring out of the window, wishing he knew what would help Mukuro and the rest of the Kokuyo Gang group.

_**~~Later that day~~**_

Once school had finished and Tsuna and his friends walked home, the topic of conversation between them was about the attacks on the Disciplinary Committee. Tsuna had already informed them that they themselves should be attacked, and if they could try their best to avoid any conflict, it may help in the long run.

"Do you know what you're going to do about it yet, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, believing that his 'boss' could do anything if he set his mind to it.

"Yeah, I might go and talk to them," Tsuna said. "It's just… I think a fight's inevitable, so you guys will have to come along, just in case. I would really want to resolve it without violence if that's possible, though."

"Should we go tomorrow?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna nodded, knowing that Hibari will have already left to confront Mukuro – if they timed it right, perhaps they'd be able to do something about Hibari fighting the younger male, too.


End file.
